Episode 38
"Time Crisis, Sunday, March 12th. There's a lot to discuss - Jake made a Home Depot playlist, a dream playlist; Vin Diesel sang a Kygo and Selena Gomez song; all this, plus Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Dave Longstreth as our guest, and the top five hits of 2017 and 1981. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Dave Longstreth - singer and guitarist of Dirty Projectors Topics Jake's brother Dave joins to discuss the new Dirty Projectors album, and the Crew start off by discussing the lyrics of "It Ain't Me" and whether they are thematically relevant to Selena Gomez's age. Conversation steers towards Vin Diesel's strange cover of the song and goes down a rabbit hole to touch on his life and career, involvement with music, and beef with The Rock. Ezra envisions a future in which Vin Diesel and The Rock are political opponents in the 2020 presidential election and how it will open the door for other, equally-less-qualified celebrities to run for office. Jake details his Home Depot playlist which includes a fair amount of tasteful "contractor rock" from the late 60s and early 70s. Discussion is held over what music would ideally play in other retail environments. A 1981 Top Five starts off with Styx and REO, prompting Ezra to remark on the bands' similar sounds and sonic transition from the 70s to the 80s. 2017's songs are about small personal moments in people's lives and relationships. The episode closes with a deep lyrical analysis of Ed Sheeran's deeply sexual song "Shape of You", with the trio contemplating the use of the word "bedsheets" and the poor conversation on the characters' first date. Segments *Top Five Continuity *"Vampire" *Bruce Springsteen *Jake's Home Depot Playlist *Ed Sheeran Quotes "America loves drops now." - Ezra Music Top Five : 2017 #"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran #"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars #"Rockabye (feat. Sean Paul & Anne Marie)" - Clean Bandit #"Body Like a Back Road" - Sam Hunt #"Something Just Like This" - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay : 1981 #"I Love a Rainy Night" - Eddie Rabbitt #"9 to 5" - Dolly Parton #"Woman" - John Lennon #"Keep On Loving You" - REO Speedwagon #"The Best of Times" - Styx Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Cool Your Heart Down (feat. Dawn Richard)" - Dirty Projectors *"Little Bubble" - Dirty Projectors *"Lose Yourself" - Eminem *"Respect Yourself" - Bruce Willis *"It Ain't Me" - Kygo & Selena Gomez *"Work Together" - Dirty Projectors *"Winner Take Nothing" - Dirty Projectors *"No Matter What (2010 Remaster)" - Badfinger *"The Ballad of El Goodo" - Big Star *"The Man in Me" - Bob Dylan *"Hard Luck Woman" - Kiss *"Your Party" - Ween *"The Best of Times" - Styx *"Something Just Like This" - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay *"Keep On Loving You" - REO Speedwagon *"Body Like a Back Road" - Sam Hunt *"Woman" - John Lennon *"Rockabye (feat. Sean Paul & Anne Marie)" - Clean Bandit *"9 to 5" - Dolly Parton *"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars *"I Love a Rainy Night" - Eddie Rabbitt *"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3